Grimwald Regalius
???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = ??? | height = 9'7" | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Osho Osho no Mi | dfename = Corruption Corruption Fruit | dfmeaning = The Corrupted World | dftype = Paramecia }} Grimwald Regalius is a knight that roams the ocean with his legion of the corrupt. His motives are unknown but his power is feared. It is said that all within the Florian Triangle bow to his command and that he makes his home there. He is known by all as Alastor History Early Life Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Devil Fruit Alastor has eaten the Osho Osho no Mi and become a corruption human. He possesses the power to quite literally corrupt the world around him. Alastor can control, manipulate and produce corruption. The fruit has also corrupted him to an extent, morphing his appearance to such an extend that he hides it with his corruption. A unique fact about this fruit is that it has also filled Alastor himself with corruption. This is interesting as since Alastor is extremely corrupted his body does not behave normally. He lacks the need to sleep and consumes energy by corrupting and absorbing things. When cut, Alastor's blood is pitch black and can be drawn back into him. If he loses a limb he can reattach it through tendrils of corruption from his body. He can even reattach his head with ease. As a corruption human Alastor can also produce corruption from himself. It takes the form of a black miasma like substance that floats thorough the air or as a slime-like fluid, creeping across the ground. Corruption can infect virtually anything including both living and nonliving things. When it infects nonliving things it will coat them and use them as a source of producing more corruption. It can also break down and absorb the object, rotting it away. When it infects living things they become horribly mutated and come under his control. Alastor and anything living thing he infects, are much like a hivemind. The only personality that exists is Alastor and he is capable of performing separate motor functions with his entire legion at once. Alastor can see and sense anything they do if he wishes. Alastor can also shape the corruption itself into massive entities under his command or just simply attacks that benefit him. While this ability is extremely strong there are some things that Alastor cannot infect. These things are water, seastone, and busoshoku haki. In terms of water his corruption reacts much like oil with it, never blending or being able to consume it but only able to slip through and around it. His corruption can also not penetrate busoshoku haki or seastone but can coat them, allowing him to stop seastone and wear down busoshoku haki users. Finally the corruption is weak to purifying powers, being the only thing that can make it disappear. However the purification must be stronger than the corruption to stop it. All standard devil fruit weaknesses also apply. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Tools Quotes Trivia * Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users